livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Liv and Maddie began airing on September 13, 2015 and ended on June 19, 2016. Premise When the Rooneys can’t go to Hollywood, Hollywood comes to them! The new show Voltage begins shooting in Stevens Point with Liv as its star and a new boy in town. Meanwhile, everyone’s wondering if Maddie got her chance to tell Diggie how she felt before he left for Australia! And, Joey tries to seem cooler by getting rid of his cat shirts while Parker tries to invent a new vegetable. Liv stars in a new TV show, Voltage, with a new co-star, Josh Willcox, who is also Maddie's new boyfriend. No matter what is thrown their way, Liv and Maddie know they can handle it all as long as they’ve got each other! Episodes #09/13/15 - Continued-A-Rooney (301) #09/13/15 - Voltage-A-Rooney (302) #09/20/15 - Co-Star-A-Rooney (305) #10/04/15 - Haunt-A-Rooney (306) #10/18/15 - Cowbell-A-Rooney (304) #10/25/15 - Grandma-A-Rooney (218) #11/08/15 - Meatball-A-Rooney (307) #11/22/15 - Ask Her More-A-Rooney (308) #12/06/15 - Joy To-A-Rooney (309) #01/17/16 - Ridgewood-A-Rooney (310) #01/24/16 - Coach-A-Rooney (311) #02/21/16 - Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney (312) #03/13/16 - Vive-La-Rooney (313) #03/20/16 - Dream-A-Rooney (314) #04/10/16 - Home Run-A-Rooney (315) #04/24/16 - Scoop-A-Rooney (316) #05/08/16 - Choose-A-Rooney (317) #05/22/16 - Friend-A-Rooney (318) #06/05/16 - SkyVolt-A-Rooney (319) #06/19/16 - Californi-A-Rooney (320) Cast 'Main Cast' *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney (20/20) *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney (19/20) *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney (20/20) *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney (20/20) *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney (16/20) Recurring Cast *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz (11/20) *Lucas Adams as Josh Willcox (11/20) *Jimmy Bellinger as Artie Smalls (7/20) *Chloé Wepper as Gemma Nimbus (7/20) *Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf (6/20) *Victoria Moroles as Andie Gustamante (5/20) *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls (4/20) *Carter Hastings as Evan (4/20) *Kurt Long as Johnny Nimbus (4/20) *Shak Ghacha as Dump Truck (4/20) *Herbie Jackson as Reggie (2/20) Special Guest Stars *Patty Duke as Grandma Janice/Great-Aunt Hilary *Kristen Bell as Herself *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Rena Strober as Becky Bicklehoff *Erik Estrada as Mr. Bustamante. Trivia *Season 3 started in September 2015. *Liv stars in a new TV show this season called Voltage. *This season introduces Josh Willcox, an actor who plays SkyVolt's love interest, who is also Maddie's new boyfriend. *This season had a crossover event in the Halloween-themed episode Haunt-A-Rooney with the Disney Channel series "Best Friends Whenever". Also, there was another indirect crossover with "Austin & Ally", Austin Moon being mentioned by Liv, Shelby, and Cyd. *SPARF-A-Rooney was originally shot for Season 3, but was moved to Season 2 because Andy Grammer would guest star on it in time for Disney Channel's Sounds of Summer event. Because of this, Grandma-A-Rooney from Season 2 was in Season 3 as a replacement for the episode. *Season 3 officially finished filming on December 7, 2015, according to Dove Cameron's Instagram post. *On December 21, 2015, Dove Cameron and John Beck tweeted that Disney Channel had picked up Liv and Maddie for a 4th season. It will also be the last season of the series as no Disney Channel or Disney XD series has gone past a 4th season. *Liv and Maddie both get new love interests this season - Liv dates Holden Dippledorf, and Maddie dates Josh Willcox. *There is a graduation episode at the end of the season, being in the penultimate episode. *This season has the most amount of returning characters. *Parker is taller and his voice has changed, due to Tenzing Norgay Trainor going through puberty. However, since "SPARF-A-Rooney" was produced during this season, but aired in Season 2, this change was first seen in said season. *This is the final season to feature the Rooney's house in Wisconsin, as they move to a beach house in LA in Season 4. *The final two episodes are SkyVolt-A-Rooney and Californi-A-Rooney. *The premiere aired on September 13th, 2015 and the finale aired June 19th, 2016. *Liv and Maddie graduate high school in this season in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *This season came out on Netflix on July 19th, 2016. *This was the only season to only feature one song (Key of Life). References Category:Season Lists Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 3